1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer and, more particularly, to a sprayer with a changeable volume.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional sprayer includes a container 60 formed with a handle 63. The container 60 includes a first space 61, a second space 62 communicated with the first space 61 through a channel (not numbered) and a port 621 communicated with the second space 62. Water can be filled in and poured from the second space 62 through the port 621. The port 621 can be closed of a cap 90. A pump 70 is put in the first space 61. A pipe (not numbered) is led into the second space 62 from the pump 70 through the channel. Then, the channel is sealed. An outlet device 80 includes a pipe 81 connected to the pump 70, a nozzle 83 connected to the pipe 81 and a handle 82 operatively connected to the nozzle 83. In use, water is filled in the container 60 and then sprayed from the nozzle 83. After use, water is poured from the container 60. Being made of a thermosetting plastic, the container 60 occupies a large space although not containing any water. This wastes space and causes inconvenience for shipment and storage. This entails a high cost in shipment.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.